I Hate Everything About You
by Mollyyywood
Summary: ChuckBlair. Selfexplanatory. Oneshot. PreSeventeen Candles...or I guess it never happened really, but some stuff is in it from Seventeen Candles.


**Title**: I Hate Everything About You

**Summary**: ChuckBlair. Self-explanatory. One-shot. Pre-Seventeen Candles...or I guess it never happened really, but some stuff is in it from Seventeen Candles.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl, anything to do with Gossip Girl, Three Days Grace, or their song I Hate Everything About You.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
**

"God, get a life Chuck." I wrote in a text under the table to him as he rubbed his foot up my calf. We were sitting across from each other at Lily Van der Woodsen's Christmas Brunch. It had been 4 or 5 weeks since Chuck and I lived in sin in the back of his limo.

"Oh come on. You know you love me." He replied. I smiled. As much as I hated him, I wanted him. I lusted for him, for his touch.

"Meet me in the guest room upstairs next to the master bedroom. Wait a few after I leave."

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

Only when I stop to think about it

I excused myself to use the rest room. I walked down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and into the crimson and grey themed room. It was sensual and romantic. I shut the door and sat on the bed, waiting for Chuck. The door slowly opened. A familiar, sexy brunette crept through the door. He smirked his signature smirk. I slightly remember him smirking at me like that in his limo.

"Well hello." He shut the door behind him. "Funny running into you here. We both must have gotten lost."

"Cut the drama act Chuck." I motioned for him to sit next to me. "We've been in this house a million times. Getting lost is the worst excuse in the world."

"Can't you just shut up and kiss me?" He leaned in, but I leaned away.

"No. No, this is not what I needed you here for." I stood up and started pacing. "Kissing is a couple thing. We, we are not 'a couple'. We do not do 'couple things'. We have sex. We are **not** a couple."

**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**

"Blair," Chuck reached for my hand and pulled me over onto the bed. He laid down on top of me and slowly kissed me. UGH! I hate couple things with Chuck. We were...Bed Buddies. I loved sleeping with him, and I loved the noises we made together, but I hated the sound of our lips smacking together. I pulled away from him and stood up.

"Come to my house tonight." I walked over to the mirror and started fixing myself. Ugh. My lip gloss was smudged and my hair looked like I got ran over by an Escalade. "Here's the story. I was in the bathroom making sure I looked spectacular, of course, and you would have gone upstairs if I hadn't insisted I was almost done the whole time. If anyone asks even. Be at my house an hour after I leave here or an hour after you leave. If i'm not home, there's a spare key under the plant next to the door. Wait for me in my room. It's the room-"

"I know what room is yours. I've been in your room before." I sighed and left as he walked towards the mirror to fix himself.

**  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Only when I stop to think about it  


As I sat back down at the table, I felt as though my stomach had fallen out of my butt. Chuck followed a few minutes later. I only had to explain my 'story' to Serena. I hated not being able to tell her everything. I hate when people keep secrets from me, but I hate keeping secrets from my best friend even more. I hated Chuck Bass even more. He was the second guy to give me real butterflies. Him and Nate. Just thinking about being in love with **Chuck Bass **made me want to upchuck.

After dessert, I said my good bye's to everyone. Chuck insisted on walking me to the door. Why does he have to be so persistent on being around me so much? We walked out the door and stood in silence for a minute or so.

"What to need Chuck?" I said irritated. "You really can't do this. It's gonna blow our cover."

"I know." He leaned in close to me. "That's the point."

"Ugh. You are a snob and a half." I turned and walk away from him but he followed me. "God Chuck! Can you stop stalking me? You make it sound like you're in love with me or something."

"You wish." We stopped and he looked away from me.

"No." I furrowed my brow. "You wish...Are you in love with me?"

"No way." I looked into his eyes. They looked sad. "I would never, I could never, I don't."

"Yes you do." I shook my head, sighed and started to leave. I turned around and looked to see him still standing there. "Come by my house around 8."

I turned again, and left.

**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**

Once I got home, I started freaking out. He loves me. He loves me and I love him and I can never say anything about it. I hopped in the shower and took a long one. I had the lights off, candles on, and music playing loudly. No one was home. No one was ever home. I felt so not 'green'. I took an hour shower. My skin was wrinkled like a prune and I only inhaled steam. I dried off and pulled on a night slip, my favorite blue one.

I called down to the kitchen and asked for some strawberries, melted chocolate and some candles to be brought up as soon as possible. I glanced at the clock. 7:04. What do I do now?

I rolled onto my bed and started drifting off. I heard the cook come in and leave the food on the table and arranged and lit candles around the room. I dreamt about nothing. Anything that ever happened seemed to be nothing lately. The door creaked open and I opened my eyes to see Chuck Bass standing in my doorway. His hair was messy from wind and his cheeks rosy from the cold. He was gorgeous, I must admit it myself.

"I didn't expect you to actually come after the hallway incident." I sat up and smiled.

"Looks like you were expecting me." He took off his coat and surveyed the room. Candles where set all over the room and the cook even scattered flower petals all over the room. I decided I needed to remember to thank her for that. He sat down next to me. "So about earlier in the hallway-"

"Forget it." I turned towards him. "We both kinda got crazy. I forgive you for lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" He scooted away from me. "I didn't apologize and i'm not sorry for you accusing me of loving you."

**  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  


"Jesus, Chuck." I blushed and turned away from him. I put on my stubborn face and turned back to him. "You don't love me. You cannot love me. I'm a bitch and a snob and you, well, you're an ass and you only care about 'getting ass'."

"That's a lie." He brushed my hair behind my ear. "You are the first girl I've ever cared about and I don't know what this feeling is and I feel like someone is ripping out my stomach and my heart is being tickled or something. I hate it. I hate everything about you and everything you do and how I feel about you. I hate it. I can't-"

I leaned in kissed Chuck Bass hard on the lips. I pushed him down onto the bed and we just kissed for a long time. After 30 minutes of just kissing, I gave him a moment for a breath.

"I thought kissing was a 'couple thing'." He panted. "You hate couple things."

"Shut up and take off your pants." I forced him down and started undoing his belt buckle.

"Feisty are we?" He smirked and flipped us over, taking off his own clothes and taking off mine too. Once we where both naked, he leaned in close to me and said three simple words: "I love you."

**  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
**

"Oh God, Chuck." I moaned into his shoulder. Our sweat combined and our moans harmonized as he grinded into me.

Chuck grunted and I shattered at his deep voice. He pumped into me faster. Harder. Deeper. I had never felt freer than I did at that moment. I didn't think of Nate and our fighting, or Serena and her drama.

We came to our climax only seconds apart. We were in perfect unison. I hate everything about him, but I loved him so much.

**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**


End file.
